


Don't be scared cause I'm your body type

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Neighbours AU, Nudism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: AU where Jemma Simmons befriends her new next door neighbour Daisy Johnson: a rich, enigmatic woman (who is apparently a nudist)





	1. Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's another random AU that came into my head. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Demi Lovato's song Cool for the Summer

"Fitz, that's bloody absurd." Jemma shook her head as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hey, I'm just quoting from what I heard." He raised his hands in defence. 

She scoffed at what her friend had apparently heard through the grapevine. "I have a new neighbour moving in and already you're spreading foul rumors about her."

Fitz swallowed his last mouthful of tea. "Again to clarify, it was the words of the other folks around here. Not mine. It's not the worst rumor to ever have associated with you."

Jemma pointed her hand towards the window showing next door. "You're going around saying that she's a nudist! As if you want to draw in men to perv on her. It's a stupid thing to start."

He stood up to move past her and place his cup in the sink. "I'm not the one spreading it! I'm just letting you know in case you wake up one day and get startled by your neighbour buck naked in the garden."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Sounds like something you'd like to see."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders. "Depends. If she's got big tits, then sure I'd love to see it. Anyone would." That earned him a slap on the shoulder from his best friend. "OW! I'm just being honest."

She walked towards the fridge with exasperation heavy in her face. "No, you're being rude. Not at all welcoming for her." Jemma shuffled through the contents of the fridge making sure there would be enough food for dinner. Standing up, her eyes caught sight of the driveway next door. The moving in truck had been parked there since morning along with a blue van. Jemma saw movement of a figure walking back and forth from the vehicle carrying items. It was an average height, brunette woman in a dress. No doubt it was Jemma's new neighbour. "Well look, your rumor is already dismissed. She's wearing clothes right now."

Fitz looked up from his phone. "What?" He joined Jemma by the window observing the woman carrying some boxes from the van. "Well, of course she would be."

Jemma cast a perplexed look at him. "Excuse me, weren't you just telling me that she was one of those people who don't wear clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as if she was stupid. "She has to settle in first. Nudists prefer nudity in their own homes or wherever they feel comfortable."

"How could you possibly know that? That's a load of bullshit." Jemma was tired of Fitz's nonsense already. 

"Look, nudists can range from extreme to normal level. Who knows what part of the spectrum she lands on?" He leaned more towards the table to catch a better look at the new woman.

She began walking towards the door that would lead to the side veranda. "The part of the spectrum that is non-existent because she isn't a nudist. She's just a normal person." 

Fitz followed her outside where the side veranda was raised off the ground high enough to peer over the neighbour's gate and down into the driveway. A bonus: the trees obscured the vision of the next door neighbours from seeing what was happening on Jemma's veranda. They watched as the woman did some final laps from her house to the nearly empty van and truck. It seemed most of her belongings were now settled in. 

"Ooooh." 

Jemma shot a bewildered look at Fitz who appeared to have seen something. "What?"

He began to point with his finger but she slapped it down reminding him how it was apparently rude to point. "I think she's still on the spectrum."

"What makes you think that?" 

"Sure, she's wearing a dress." Fitz suddenly lowered his voice speaking from a corner of his mouth towards Jemma. "But look at what she  _isn't_ wearing."

Jemma squinted her eyes trying to focus on what Fitz was alluding to. The woman was currently leaning down over a box searching for something. With each movement as she brushed through the contents of the box, it became clear she wasn't wearing a bra. The top curves of her breasts could be seen from their angle of view meaning the thin material of her sundress was all that was supporting her assets. 

"It looks like they're about to spill out of her dress." He continued the snarky commentary. "Huh, I think we've found a good vantage point to check out your neighbour."  

Jemma sighed realising how ridiculous and impolite it was to spy on her neighbour like this. She just wanted a moment of peace from this stupid idea that her friend wouldn't let go. "Stop it, Fitz! Just leave her alone. She seems like a nice person so stop messing with her. In fact, I'm making sure to at least be the one sane person on this street to give her a proper welcome later on." She stormed back into the house.

He was unfazed by Jemma's annoyance. "We need to cook dinner first though." Fitz called after her. 

"Then hurry your arse in here and start helping me!" 

He didn't need to be told twice as he gave one final look to the woman now carrying the box into her house. 

* * *

Four hours later full of preparation, cooking, eating and cleaning up, Fitz and Jemma settled on the couch with the news on the TV while they were scrolling through the phones. She looked at the time on her phone reading 8:11pm. Jemma realised it would perhaps be a good time to check in on the woman next door and introduce herself. She stood up heading to the fridge and pulling out one of the four plastic containers filled with her homemade brownies. 

"Oh yes, please! I'm always up for your classic brownies." Fitz had turned around on the couch excited by the prospect of dessert.

"Get the other container." Jemma shut the door. "I'm going over to welcome my new neighbour. I think brownies will be a nice thing to give."

Fitz groaned feeling too lazy to get up. "Well, tell me how that goes."

"I'll be back." Jemma exited the house through the side door. She walked down the stairs onto the pathway before walking into her neighbour's driveway. Jemma took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

After a few moments, the door finally opened and Jemma smiled ready to say her obligatory welcome speech. Her breath was caught in her throat though when she looked at her neighbour properly. She was clad in a blue silk robe that was untied revealing the tanned expanse of skin that was her chest and torso. Jemma's eyes widened momentarily as the opened garment presented the view of the woman's completely smooth and hairless cunt. 

"May I help you?" The woman wasn't as aware of her state of undress like Jemma was.

Jemma cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm Jemma Simmons. I-I live next door and I saw you recently just moved in and wanted to provide a welcoming gift." She forced herself to keep her eyes fixed on the woman's face and not on her uncovered skin that desperately needed to be hidden. 

"Oh thank you." The woman took the container that Jemma's slightly shaky hands were holding. "Brownies? Yum! That's awesome. Thank you so much. I'm Daisy by the way. Daisy Johnson." She extended her hand for Jemma to take.

She awkwardly reached for Daisy's hand without looking down at it or else her eyes would've been looking at the direction of her pussy again. "Well, I hope you settle in well in your new place. I'm just next door if you need anything." Jemma was ready to run to get away from this confronting situation.

"Thanks. I actually moved in from New York but I was really looking for a place more suburb like. Kind of more quiet and peaceful. A little more private, you know?" Daisy leaned against the door frame causing her robe to slip more open revealing her entire breast. She hadn't noticed the plump weight on her chest was now exposed causing her nipple to round out more. Jemma gasped softly now having seen 80% of her neighbour's naked body and they had just met. 

"Oh yes. I completely understand." Jemma's gaze was averted from Daisy but even in her peripheral, she could see the overwhelming dominant sight of skin more than the robe. 

Daisy suddenly shivered. "Whoa, the temperature kind of dropped all of a sudden this evening." She tugged her robe over her body more as if to protect her skin from the cold.

It amazed Jemma that it took a cold breeze for Daisy to cover herself up. "Yeah, I think they said it was going to rain a little later tonight." She managed to finally look at her neighbour again now that the robe's material was hiding most of her body now. "Well, I should head back. I hope you have a good night."

"Alright, you too. Thanks for the brownies!" Daisy waved to Jemma as she moved to close her door.

Jemma rushed back to her house almost tripping up the stairs. She shook her head in disbelief at what just happened. It could not be true. She was praying it was just some practical joke but Daisy's entire nonchalance during their exchange only proved Fitz's speculation right.

She walked into the house seeing Fitz with a container of brownies. "How did it go?"

Jemma took a calming breath as she set herself down on the couch. "It went great. Her name is Daisy and she moved in from New York."

He nodded processing the information as he took a bite from another chocolate treat. A lull occurred between them until Fitz smirked. "So, did you see her tits?"

Jemma grabbed one of couch pillows beside her before smacking Fitz's head with it. "Come off it now, Fitz. She's a nice girl settling into her new house. Just shut up about that."

Fitz was mid bite when he was assaulted by the cushion. He let it bounce off his face and watched as it landed on the floor. "Alright, easy now, Jem. I was just kidding."

The two returned to silence as the TV news drawled on in the background and they focused on their phone screens. Jemma kept squeezing her eyes shut trying to drive away the image of Daisy's breast or the folds of her pussy. This was the one time she desperately wished Fitz wasn't right. Her neighbour was a nudist. 


	2. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma observes her neighbour's new swimming pool while Daisy uses it.

Jemma tended to her potted plants hanging on the porch railing. She was checking each plant's needs whether it be water or more fertiliser or perhaps needed to be moved elsewhere for more sun or less. It was her favorite hobby that had been gained since her college days. From this spot, Jemma could see Daisy's backyard with a tempting, shimmering pool. She also noticed the backdoor leading into her house was glass which meant she could see into her home. She swallowed nervously hoping this didn't mean what she was fearing. That fateful night since she introduced herself to her new neighbour, it was a confronting idea that she'd be seeing someone who she barely knew naked all the time. It was still utter nonsense that this was a real thing and Jemma was waiting for a shoe to drop to reveal this was an elaborate prank set up by Fitz. 

Her attention was drawn to the sound of a door opening. Just as she was thinking about her, Daisy strolled over to her pool with a towel over her shoulder. Jemma's mouth was hanging open with bewilderment as she realised her neighbour wasn't wearing any swimsuit at all. She settled her towel on the beach chair and she stretched her hands over her head providing Jemma the view of her entire naked figure. Her breasts and cunt were right in the open and maybe it was acceptable that Daisy decided to forego wearing any swimming attire. She stepped towards the edge of the pool continuing her stretching exercises. 

Daisy dived into the pool gracefully with a splash and began swimming freestyle across the length of the pool. Jemma was able to see the fluid movements of her arms and back muscles. It was also hard to miss her butt that the water glided over as she swam. Jemma continued watched her neighbour do at least four laps in the pool indicating she must've had a fit physical history. Of course, she could've inferred it from just looking at her nude form. 

Daisy stopped to hug the edge of the pool to recollect her breath. After a few moments, she pushed off and floated on her back peacefully. Daisy adjusted her body to rest still on the water while her face, toes and breasts peeked through the surface. She was a relaxed, naked starfish right in the middle of her pool.

Jemma could also feel the tranquil mood as she watched her neighbour. She was so focused on Daisy she didn't hear the nearing footsteps.

"Hey, Jem did we want to order the pizza now or - HOLY HELL!" Fitz's eyes widened at what Jemma had been watching.

She held up a finger to shush up her friend. "Be quiet." Jemma attempted to push him back into the house but his eyes were glued towards Daisy's direction. They both looked to her as she suddenly brought her limbs close together to submerge under the water. Jemma panicked for a moment thinking Daisy might've heard them. "Look, what you've done."

Fitz glanced at Jemma scandalised. "Look at what she's been doing. Sh-She's bloody naked in the pool! It's all true." 

Jemma didn't want to continue spreading the rumor that was now cold, hard truth. Instead, she opted for rationalising her neighbour's behaviour. "Look, she may have forgotten her bikini and it's at her old place."

Her friend clearly wasn't listening. "I saw her tits above the water." 

"So what? She's skinny dipping. People do that." She checked the pool again seeing Daisy resurface with a gasp. She wiped the water from her eyes and face. 

"No one skinny dips in broad daylight. Also, how long have you been out here? How long has  _she_ been in the water?" Fitz concentrated his questioning gaze at Jemma. 

"I was just looking at the plants if they needed maintenance and Daisy walked out clearly wanting to swim." She managed an innocent shrug. 

"Good lord, you were ranting about men perving on her. What about you?” He settled his hands on his hips taking a strong stance against his friend. 

“I wasn’t doing that. I was already outside before she got here. I’ve been busy while she was doing her business.” Jemma couldn’t believe the accusation that she was being nosy and deliberating watching Daisy. 

Both of them glanced back to the pool seeing Daisy stepping out. She pulled herself out of the pool with the stream of water still running down her body. She collected her hair over one shoulder and started to wring it dry. The droplets were still running down her body over her chest and down her legs. Both Fitz and Jemma saw how she took her time before covering herself with the towel. 

"I think we've seen enough." Fitz began to walk back into the house. "I was right! You have a nudist neighbour!"

Jemma shut her eyes in frustration that Fitz now knew the truth. This was only the beginning of having to bear Daisy's habit and Fitz's endless rants about it.


	3. Budding Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is spotted in her garden.

"Oh Lord, she's putting on another show."

Jemma joined Fitz by the window bracing herself for what new sight of Daisy would be provided. Daisy was in the middle of her garden watering the various flowerbeds and plants. As if she was capturing the essence of Eden in the garden, she was shamelessly naked while looking over the flora. Luckily from their view, Daisy was situated close to these plants that had outstretched branches that her breasts and cunt were hidden behind. She was almost like a typically portrayed goddess walking around nature. 

She bent down to place her watering can on the ground and the illusion was unveiled as her round tits hung out in view along with the curve of her ass. Daisy maintained her lowered figure as she began to yank out weeds nearby the main plant she was taking care of. There were only a few which allowed her to stand back up to full height. Daisy turned towards the adjacent flowerbeds to observe them which presented her boobs and pussy for Fitz and Jemma to see.

“Christ, she needs to know there’s another kind of flower that shouldn't be freely out in the garden.” Fitz brought his tea close to sip it. 

Jemma nudged him at the poor taste of joke. She was starting to get used to Daisy's naked episodes despite how bizarre it was. She moved away from the window heading towards the door leading to the veranda. 

"Wait, you're getting a closer look?" Fitz was confused by Jemma's choice of action. 

She rolled her eyes. "She just reminded me of my plants. But yeah, I absolutely want to see her breasts up close." Jemma moved onto the veranda and down the back steps leading to the back garden. This meant she was only a few feet from where Daisy stood tending to her garden. It seemed she had disappeared though which prompted Jemma to step closer to the fence to see if Daisy had returned inside. 

Daisy suddenly stood up into view startling Jemma. "Oh, hey neighbour! Jemma, right?"

She placed a hand against her chest out of fright. "Y-yes. That's me."

"Sorry, I scared you just then. I was just paying attention to these little guys. Look." Daisy stepped back and gestured for Jemma to look over the fence.

Jemma timidly edged towards the fence and got up on her toes to peek over. Her eyes awkwardly landed on Daisy's naked figure first scanning over her taut nipples on her breasts followed by the expanse of her torso leading to her cunt. Jemma swallowed and diverted her eyes to where Daisy was pointing to. Fittingly, the batch of flowers she was caring for shared her very name. A row of white daisies were thriving in their pots and standing tall. 

"Oh, stay right here. I need to return your container." Daisy jogged off into her house offering Jemma the view of her jiggling ass from her movements. 

Being alone for now, she sighed and rested her head on the fence. Daisy's nudity was so forthright and Jemma questioned if she truly was ever going to find this normal for however long Daisy would be residing next door to her. She soon heard the door open from Daisy's house and strode across the yard carrying the plastic container while her breasts and hips swayed. 

"I absolutely devoured these brownies. They were super delicious." Daisy grinned as she handed over the Tupperware. 

Jemma took it with a friendly smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed them. I'll happily make more and send some over if you ever want."

Daisy clapped her hands together. "That'd be awesome. Thanks! Alright, let me know when you do make those again. I'll let you get back to your gardening now."

Jemma nodded her head and began to turn to face her house again. "No problem. Have a good afternoon."

"You too, neighbour." Her tone was genuine and happy. 

Heading towards the stairs, Jemma peeked behind her to see Daisy padding across to the other side of her lawn. At least it was only her back and butt that were in view allowing Jemma to tear her eyes away and head back into the house. 

 


	4. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma sees her neighbour doing some morning yoga

Jemma was getting ready to go to work on this tiring Monday morning. Of course, she couldn’t leave the house without her morning cup of tea. Jemma was walking along the porch browsing through her plants to make sure they were all healthy.

She almost choked on her sip as Daisy appeared in her backyard carrying only a rolled-up mat. Of course, she was up and early with no clothes on. Daisy laid out the mat and it seemed she was getting ready to do yoga. Jemma braced herself for how this would turn out as she commenced drinking her tea.

Daisy began with some stretches to become limber. Jemma noted the lines of her muscles with each twist of her body. Daisy assumed the mountain pose with her hands stretched upwards and her body forming a straight line. Daisy’s body was facing Jemma’s house which meant her breasts and the slit of her pussy was visible to Jemma. Daisy's breasts rose with each deep breath that she took to enter a zen state of mind. She kept her arms raised up but began to bring a foot up to rest against her thigh moving onto the tree pose. Jemma's teeth bit down on the rim of her mug as she saw how the morning sun gave a glow to Daisy's naked skin. Her foot was nestled right under her cunt as she balanced on one foot. 

After a few moments, Daisy returned her foot to the ground. She slid her other foot to the side and leaned over to touch her ankle. She formed the triangle pose and turned her head to look up to the sky. Jemma saw how her tits were tilted towards the ground following gravity. Daisy stood up again to full height and turned around. She chose to do the downward dog position presenting Jemma with the sight of her ass as she leaned forward to place her palms on the ground. Jemma blew a long breath into her now empty cup observing the curve of her ass lifted in the air. Daisy dropped her body down into the cobra position laying the lower half of her body onto the ground while curving her upper half. Her spine was arched and she kept the stretched pose for a minute before relaxing and turning over to sit on her butt. Daisy brought her leg close and placed her foot in front of it as she twisted her upper body. She switched from side to side causing her breasts to swing with the motion. 

She stretched out her legs again and rolled her shoulders to loosen up her muscles. Jemma looked on as Daisy laid down on her back. Her eyes were drawn to the space between Daisy's thighs as she placed her feet on the ground and lifted her hips up supporting her weight on her shoulders. The bridge pose she had assumed was to help exercise her spine but her pussy was right in Jemma's line of vision. Her breath hitched as Daisy stayed that way with her thighs parted for over a minute until she lowered her hips. She sat up breathing in and out deeply taking a moment to unwind from her exercise. She soon stood up lifting her arms in front and behind her. Daisy leaned forward on her knee stretching her back leg adopting the warrior pose. 

Jemma blinked to snap herself out of the daze of watching her neighbour. She looked down to her empty mug then glanced to her wristwatch. Her eyes widened when she saw it was almost 7:39am meaning she would've usually left almost ten minutes ago. She rushed inside placing her cup in the sink and collected her belongings. Jemma locked up her house and ran into her car hoping she wouldn't get caught in traffic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The funny thing is that I literally had to look up a yoga poses guide on the internet for this chapter like right here https://www.fitnessmagazine.com/workout/yoga/poses/beginner-yoga-poses/?page=5
> 
> I hope you've been enjoying this story. Would love to hear from y'all in the comments.


	5. A Good Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny day presents Jemma's neighbour with the opportunity to sunbathe.

It was a hot July the 4th that meant Jemma was able to stay at home indoors waiting for the raging festivities of her neighbours for America's Day of Independence. She had chosen to spend the day in the shade making sure her plants weren't dried up from the heat. 

"Hey, neighbour," Jemma's attention was snatched by Daisy who strolled over to the fence clad in a white bikini set. She felt slightly at ease that her neighbour was somewhat covered this time. "Beautiful sunny day today."

Jemma nodded and looked up at the clear blue sky with the shining sun. "It's a good ole summer day. Very enjoyable." She looked back at Daisy who was also gazing upwards. "Planning on sunbathing I see?" Jemma attempted to continue the conversation.

Daisy glanced back down. "Yep. Seems like a good time. I was wondering if you'd actually help put sunscreen on my back."

Jemma inhaled a breath but reassured herself it was going to be a perfectly innocent exchange. "Of course."

Her neighbour passed over the sunscreen as she turned around presenting the canvas of which Jemma would apply the cream. She squirted some of the cream, rubbed her hands together and began working on Daisy's skin. She coated her neck and shoulders working her way down her back.

"Hold on," Daisy reached behind her to unclip her bikini top letting the material fall to the ground leaving her back completely bare. "Just to make sure it's all evenly protected." She craned her neck around to explain to Jemma.

She chuckled and continued applying the cream all over Daisy's back. Her skin was incredibly smooth as Jemma's fingertips glided over every inch. She got another blob of sunscreen to cover Daisy's lower back just stopping at the waist line of her bottoms. Jemma bit her lip as she noted the bottoms may have been slightly small or it was designed weirdly to allow Daisy's ass to show more than it needed to. Once convinced she had covered every patch of skin efficiently with sunscreen, Jemma closed the cap of the lid. "There we go. All done." She held out the tube for Daisy to take back. 

She was on her phone while Jemma assisted her. Daisy slowly turned back around still distracted by her phone as she rapidly typed a possibly important message. Jemma made her eyes wander around the yard when Daisy turned around oblivious to the fact her tits were uncovered again. 

"I think your back will be well protected against the sun. You can put your top back on." Jemma smiled to cover up her uncomfortable suggestion.

Daisy finally finished her business on her phone taking the tube and smiled in gratitude towards Jemma. "Thanks! I'm really a stickler for sun protection. I still have to put some on my front just to make sure the tan is entirely even." She opened up the sunscreen again squeezing some into her hand. Daisy held out the tube towards Jemma. "Could you put some in my other hand, please?" 

She squeezed out the same amount onto Daisy's other hand. Her neighbour said thank you again before covering her breasts with both hands. She lathered the flesh with the cream in a circular motion making the slightly tanned skin pale with the colour of the sunscreen. Jemma was stunned in her spot not knowing what to do while her topless neighbour was fondling her breasts right in front of her. The repeated contact of her palms made her nipples become more pronounced. The wide motions soon turned into the smaller movements of her two fingers rubbing the sunscreen into her areoles. Daisy was essentially flicking her nipples when she ran her fingers over the taut peaks. It couldn't be sooner enough that she finally dropped her hands from her boobs. "Alright, thanks Jemma!"

"No problem." Jemma hurried back into her house feeling a sweat forming at her neck. She made the mistake to look back and see Daisy bending down as she removed her bottoms. Her ass wiggled as she stepped out of the garment and it was the last thing Jemma saw before she entered the house. She leaned on the door exhausted. Jemma opened her eyes to see Fitz looking at her while eating a sandwich. "Did you see -?"

"Yep." Fitz nodded his head avidly. "I saw the whole thing."   
  
Jemma shook her head in disbelief. "How? She's so casual about it."  
  
"Who bloody knows about the Americans?" He finished the last bite of his food. "Shall we watch some of our homeland television before we're deafened by obnoxious fireworks?"   
  
It was a delayed moment before she nodded in agreement and headed to the couch. Jemma hoped it would take her mind completely off the exchange she shared with her neighbour.  After half an hour, She dared to look out the window that overlooked Daisy's backyard. As predicted, her neighbour was on one of the beach chairs wearing nothing but sunglasses. She had the decency to cross her leg over her knee obscuring the space between her thighs but her breasts were out catching the sun's rays. Jemma sighed before forcing herself away from the window returning to her place in front of the TV. 


	6. Breakfast at Daisy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy invites Jemma over for breakfast.

Jemma woke up quite early for a Sunday morning. She was outside in the garden observing her plants before she'd be leaving to go to Fitz's place. She had an hour to waste before she'd start driving over but Jemma preferred when she had loads of time instead of being in a rush. 

"Hi, Jemma." Her attention was called over by Daisy who had appeared at their shared fence. Jemma noticed she was wearing some sort of plastic, apron and was holding tongs. The smell wafting over from her house indicated Daisy must've been cooking something. "Are you busy at the moment?"

She moved closer to her neighbour with a friendly smile. "Uh, not really. I'll be leaving to go somewhere in about an hour but I'm free to help you if you need some."

"Oh awesome. I do need your help actually to eat some breakfast." Daisy laughed. 

Jemma chuckled as well to hide her slight confusion. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your breakfast."

"No, I insist. I was hoping you'd be free so I could share some breakfast. I fired up the grill and decided to cook some breakfast sandwiches so you can come over to this side of the fence." Daisy gestured for Jemma to follow. She began to walk back to the grill and Jemma saw her full outfit that was indeed a clear, plastic apron that still allowed her nude form to be seen. Daisy's ass was just below the neatly tied bow of her apron. 

"Alright. Sure. I'll be right over." Jemma went up the porch steps to dust herself off. This was the first time she'd be over at her neighbour's place. She didn't know what to expect and the friendly act of kindness seemed to be random. Jemma didn't want to be rude though so she made her way over to next door. She was able to go down the side of Daisy's house where she had opened up the gate to walk into the backyard. The large space was admirable with the features of the garden and the pool.

Daisy waved over Jemma towards the silver grill where she was currently cooking some meat and eggs. "I have some bacon, eggs and sausage patties cooking. They'll just be a few minutes. Take a seat."

Jemma nodded in gratitude before sitting at the glass outdoor table. It was set up already with condiments, cutlery, napkins and some cups with the options of juice or water as drinks. The set up was for two people which made Jemma glad that she had the courage to come over or else it would've been a disappointment for Daisy. "Thanks again for having me over, Daisy. This is very lovely."

She grinned. "No problem. It's the least I could do in exchange for those brownies you got me the first night I moved in." 

"That's alright. I still have plenty of brownies to send over if you ever want." Jemma remembered her promise during their first conversation. 

"And I can't wait for those." Daisy flipped over the meat to check they were cooked on both sides. Finding that they were evenly cooked, she turned towards Jemma. "Can you please pass over that plate?"

She reached over for it and gave it to Daisy. Jemma's eyes did flicker down momentarily to Daisy's breasts that were able to be seen through her apron. The garment had a design on the lower half to hide her pussy.

The cook took the plate with thanks and served up the meat on the plate. She placed two breakfast muffin buns onto the hot surface to toast them. "So, tell me about yourself. How long have you lived here? What's your work?"

Jemma cleared her throat realising it had gone dry as she saw Daisy's butt. "Um, I've lived here for about two years. I moved to America for work about four years ago so I eventually got set up in this place. My best friend Fitz and I moved to the US at the same time. He lives thirty minutes away in another suburb. As for work, we both work at SHIELD corporations. He's in the engineering division. I'm in the science division. More so biochemical."

Daisy nodded her head indicating she was listening intently. "That's amazing. I have so much respect for people who move places. It's good that you had your friend with you." The eggs had finally finished and the buns were toasted golden brown. She turned off the grill and began to assemble the sandwiches. 

"Thank you. I'm glad too Fitz was with me." Jemma watched as Daisy fixed their food. "What about you? You said you moved in from New York?"

She placed the final buns and brought the plate over to the table. "Yeah. I, uh, I helped developed some computer technology. It sold for a huge amount to companies and that's how I was luckily able to buy my own place. Daisy loosened her apron and took it off to reveal her freely naked body. 

Jemma focused on her food as she added some barbecue sauce. "Oooh, technology. That's almost similar to Fitz's work too. He focuses on gadgets." She looked up seeing Daisy had taken a seat where her breasts were visibly hanging over her food as she reached for the ketchup. 

"Yeah, it's a competitive industry. Now, I'm just mainly an adviser if they need help with other computer developments." She took the first bite of her sandwich and let out a noise signifying it was delicious. 

Jemma was beginning to grip her sandwich too but was interested by Daisy's work. If she was only an adviser then that must mean she was quite wealthy from whatever money she got from the companies. Perhaps it would be a story for another day so she focused on biting into her sandwich. She nodded her head in agreement over the beautiful taste. "Daisy, this is absolutely delicious!"

"Thank you. I made sure to get the best ingredients." She hid her mouth full of food behind her hand as she spoke. 

The two of them continued eating and Jemma didn't realise how hungry she was. Maybe it was a testament to how good Daisy's cooking was. 

"Oof" Daisy placed her sandwich down after seeing that sauce had dripped onto herself. Jemma almost choked on her bite of food as she saw that ketchup had landed right on her tit. Daisy grabbed a napkin first wiping at her mouth that had ketchup stuck at the corners of her lips then cleaning the sauce off her breast. Jemma watched as she meticulously moved the napkin around her nipple and soon the red sauce was cleared off of her tanned skin. Daisy placed down the napkin and continued eating. Jemma had fallen quiet as she focused on the surroundings while eating the last few bites of her sandwich. 

They finished up their food and Jemma looked at her wristwatch. It was just after 8:30am and she knew she'd have to leave in another twenty minutes. 

Daisy noticed her looking at the time. "Do you have to leave soon?" 

She looked back to her neighbour who was relaxed leaning back in her chair with her arms folded. It perfectly raised her boobs up which made Jemma look off to the side. "I'm afraid so." She opted for leaving now before something else could occur. "Again, thank you for inviting me over. This was such a good breakfast."

Daisy smiled. "Thank you for coming over. I'm more than happy to host breakfast for you again. You can bring Fitz along next time. I'd love to meet him."

Jemma stood up from her chair. "I look forward to it. Have a good day, Daisy. I'll see you later." 

"Bye, Jemma." Daisy waved from her seat as she began to walk away. 

Jemma closed the gate behind her and walked back into her house. She figured she may as well leave a bit early for Fitz's place. Collecting her belongings from the house, she realised there was some barbecue sauce stuck at the corner of her mouth. Jemma washed it off and smiled at the reminder of a great meal she shared with her neighbour (and not at all the image of sauce falling onto her bare breast). 


	7. A Special Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma notices her neighbour's new companion.

For the past week, Jemma noticed another new person in the neighbourhood who visited Daisy next door. Each time she passed by the fence, Daisy was talking with a woman at her house. They seemed to be very familiar with each other as they enthusiastically interacted and laughed quite often. From what she could hear, the long haired woman had a Spanish accent and seemed to be very nice. Jemma definitely observed that it was the most she had seen Daisy clothed while she was around Elena. It was one particular morning in the backyard that she got the answers she was looking for. 

"Morning, Jemma. How are you?" Daisy waved over to her.

She stepped towards the fence with a smile. "Hi, Daisy. I'm great. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm more than great, thanks for asking." There was a beat before Jemma looked over to Daisy's friend who was standing nearby. Daisy took it as a cue to introduce her. "By the way, this is Elena. She's my friend visiting from Puerto Rico. We worked together two years ago."  

Elena greeted Jemma with a grin. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you've been enjoying your stay." She sipped at her tea. 

The long-haired woman chuckled. "Thank you. Daisy's home in a very nice place. I just stopped over before I visit some family in Texas." 

"Yeah, I'm just showing her around and catching up before she goes." Daisy nodded towards Elena. "Well, don't want to hold you up. We're heading towards the city today."

"Of course. Have lots of fun." Jemma gestured for them to be on their way. Daisy and Elena walked away heading to their car. Jemma finished off her morning cup of tea pleased to have gathered more information about her neighbour.

* * *

A late Saturday evening had Jemma in her yard frustrated over some of her plants being knocked over. It was probably some outdoor cat or animal that had caused the destruction to her pots of plants and now, she had to plan a trip to the garden centre to get new pots. Until then, she was saving her plants and relocating them to a temporary location to keep them safe. Jemma was crouched down in her yard for most of the evening with her one light helping her see her plants. The few times she stood up, she could see Daisy with Elena beside the pool having apparently returned from a night out based off their dresses and abandoned high heels on the ground. They were sharing a bottle of wine while recalling some of the shenanigans they got up to during the past few hours or days. Jemma could only get bits and pieces of their conversation since their speech was slurred from the alcohol or lost in giggles. 

The laughter drifted from Daisy's yard over to Jemma's but she kept focused on fixing her plants. She smiled due to the contagious amusement from the other two next door. It did lighten up her mood as she repaired the soil of one of her fallen cacti. Jemma was so focused on not getting pricked by the plant that it was a delayed moment before she realised the chatter next door had died down. She wondered if Daisy and Elena had gone into the house calling it a night. After settling the cactus down, Jemma stood up and saw the night had only begun for her neighbour and her companion. 

The two women were lying down together in the outstretched lounge chairs with their clothes forgotten on the floor. Their legs were tangled together while their hands were sliding along each other’s bare skin. They were clearly lost in each other’s kisses as Daisy groped Elena’s breast. Jemma couldn’t believe that she was seeing her neighbour seemingly having sex right next door in the backyard. Then again, it wouldn’t be out of the question of Daisy – a nudist – being into exhibitionism. Elena appeared to be just as into it as her hand moved down between Daisy's legs. The short-haired woman gasped and looked down to where Elena was rubbing her. Daisy's hand let go of the other woman's breast to cup her cunt in return. Jemma should've known her gut instinct of thinking the two of them were more than friends was correct. 

Elena and Daisy continued their hands' action between each other's legs as their kisses became more open-mouthed. The long-haired woman was the one to twist away for a moment as she allowed Daisy to lie back on the chair. Elena's ass came into view as she straddled her. She bent her head down to suck on Daisy's nipple which evidently pleased her as she placed a hand in her hair. Daisy's breasts were lavished by Elena eliciting a few moans from her. Elena began to crawl backwards with her head following a path to a much lower part of Daisy's body.  

It was like something straight out of a porno. Fitz would’ve lost his mind if he saw what Jemma was seeing right now. Daisy sank her hands into Elena’s hair while the woman indulged in her pussy. Her knees thighs bracketed Elena's head and she moved her legs to hook over her shoulders. Elena kept busy lapping at Daisy's pussy while she squeezed her breasts. Her chest appeared to be flushed and rising sharply from her rapid breathing. 

Daisy suddenly pulled Elena up to kiss her. She situated the other woman in front of her facing her as Daisy shuffled forward. She threw her leg over Elena’s while their hips got closer. Daisy laid back slightly to let Elena stretch her leg out beside her. Before Jemma could divert her eyes, both women cried out in pleasure as they began to rub their cunts against each other. Jemma’s neighbour was scissoring with someone out in the open on a lustful evening. Deciding that she had seen enough, Jemma returned inside her house, leaving her plants behind with a sigh. Those images of her neighbour having sex (with whom must've been her girlfriend of sorts) was never going to get out of her head.


	8. Daisy('s) Dukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds out more about Daisy thanks to Fitz's internet searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reference manip I found on Tumblr that inspired this chapter (NSFW): https://wetdreams621.tumblr.com/post/166990062491

> **Fitz** : I did some research about your neighbour and it was very interesting ( _2:35pm_ )

Jemma sighed as she looked at the text notification from Fitz. She began to type back.

> **Jemma** : What are you on about now? ( _2:36pm_ )
> 
> **Fitz** : You said she was involved with computer development? I mean, that's partially true but there's another reason as to why she's rich as hell. ( _2:37pm_ ) 

She decided to take the bait so Fitz would hopefully stop bugging her. 

> **Jemma** : Alright. What's this supposed conspiracy? ( _2:39pm_ )

Her friend suddenly started bombarding her with a series of links and screencaps of articles and photos. Jemma scrolled through the information slightly confused waiting for Fitz to summarise his findings. 

> **Fitz:** Daisy's dad is apparently quite a rich doctor who works overseas. He met her mother in the 80's since Daisy was born in 88. GET THIS: Her mother Jiaying is a descendant of a Chinese emperor from the Xia dynasty. Therefore, your neighbour has some royal genes in her (that she apparently likes to flaunt out in public) ;P She could basically be like a long distant duke or duchess is the proper term in her family tree. ( _2:46pm_ )

Jemma was borderline amazed and creeped out by his findings since she was unsure how far and deep Fitz actually delved into Daisy's history. Her interest was definitely captured by the thought of Daisy being related to a royal figure in China along with a father who was in the field of medicine. She wondered though what led to Daisy's career choice and her current lifestyle. Was she even connected to her family anymore? It wasn't Jemma's business but she appreciated having a deeper understanding of her neighbour.

> **Fitz** : Oy you still there? Your mind has been blown I assume? ( _2:51pm_ )
> 
> **Jemma** : Oh whatever. It's an impressive dig you've done into her history. It slightly worries me how much you've learned but ok I guess it was an interesting find. ( _2:53pm_ )
> 
> **Fitz** : YOU'RE WELCOME! I know I'm a genius who got all this useful information for you. ( _2:54pm_ )
> 
> **Jemma** : Or a crazy stalker but sure, whatever lets you sleep at night. :P ( _2:56pm_ )

She chuckled to herself seeing that Fitz didn't respond after five minutes. Jemma had effectively put him in his place and walked out onto the porch. She had repaired half of her plants so far with the new pots she bought. She supposed she should finish off the rest on this pleasant Saturday afternoon. Jemma began to gear up with her gloves and was anticipating the appearance of her neighbour that she was just discussing. 

"Hey Jemma!" And there she was. Surprisingly enough, Daisy approached the fence wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts. At least her lower half was covered but her breasts remained freely visible. 

"Hi, Daisy." Jemma waved back with a gloved hand and came closer to the fence.

She peeked over the fence standing on her toes to observe Jemma's current project. "I see you're busy gardening."

"Oh yeah." She gestured to her work area. "Actually, I had to repair some of them because some feral animal ruined them the other night." Jemma fidgeted with her hands now realising she couldn't un-learn the information Fitz shared about Daisy. "By the way, how is Elena?" She forced herself to focus on a different topic to distract from what she learned.

"Yeah, she's fine. She left for Texas to visit her family actually." Daisy reached over to lean on the fence with her elbow. 

"You still keeping in touch?" Jemma was attempting to be subtle. 

"Of course. On Facebook and whatever." Daisy started absent-mindedly scratching her breast which did draw Jemma's glance. "Anyway, she's meeting up with her boyfriend Mack to meet her family friends."

Replaying the last bit of her sentence, Jemma's eyes widened upon hearing the last detail. "I'm sorry, did you say Elena had a boyfriend?"

Daisy shrugged. "Mack? Yeah. They've been together for almost three years. I set them up actually. They're really cute." 

Jemma was perplexed. She couldn't directly ask if Elena was Daisy's girlfriend or else that would mean her revealing that she saw them having sex in the yard the other night. Perhaps she had completely misread the situation and it was a one off hook up between two close friends who were okay with that sort of thing. Daisy was an enigma enough as it was. "That's...lovely. Good to hear." 

Daisy grinned as she talked about her friend. "Hey, would you be free for breakfast tomorrow?" She folded her arms which propped up her tits. "Or maybe lunch? Whichever meal time works for you." 

"Um..." Jemma chewed her lip trying to think over her schedule. "Maybe lunch would be great. Are you sure you're not busy?"

Her neighbour shook her head. "Oh, I'm completely free. That's why I wanted to ask if you weren't busy. Great! Tomorrow lunch sounds perfect." 

"Alright. I'll see you then." Jemma smiled as Daisy moved to walk away.

"Oh by the way." She turned back around to hear her neighbour return. "Do these shorts look okay? I don't know for sure if they sit right." 

Jemma swallowed as Daisy began to spun in a slow circle to show every angle of her denim shorts. It seemed to hug her butt quite well and Jemma was unsure of what to criticise. "Um, yes. I think they're okay." 

Daisy seemed to not be convinced as she continued to adjust the shorts and look at them. "Thanks for checking them. I'm still not sure about keeping these but maybe I'll compare with the other ones." She began to unbutton the shorts and she shimmied out of them.

Jemma nodded her head having been expecting Daisy to return to her complete nude form. Her cunt was no longer hidden by denim and neither was her ass. 

"Okay, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." She departed from the fence properly this time and Jemma watched as she strolled back into her house, daisy duke shorts in hand and her butt swaying with each step. She sighed before returning to her plants and attempted to predict how lunch would go tomorrow. 


	9. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elephant in the room is finally addressed between Jemma and Daisy.

The next day, Jemma let herself into Daisy's house through the sidegate. She had skipped on breakfast in order to make space for what would probably be a delicious meal that Daisy will whip up. Jemma had stayed in bed for most of the lazy morning before she got put on a sundress just before 11am. She carefully walked towards the table seeing it was indeed already set up to dine at. Daisy was still nowhere in sight but Jemma assumed she was still inside preparing food. She hovered around the yard awkwardly waiting before she'd let her presence be known in order to avoid potentially scaring the pants off of Daisy (Technically speaking since she didn't wear pants or anything at all). 

"There you are. Just in time as well." Daisy called Jemma's attention as she approached the table holding a plate of what looked like freshly cooked salmon and a bowl of steamed vegetables in her other hand. She was wearing the same apron that she wore that one other time during breakfast which indicated how busy she was cooking. Daisy settled the food in the middle of the glass table. 

Jemma moved closer to her seat. "Wouldn't miss your amazing cooking." Her eyes landed on the curve of Daisy's naked ass as she leaned over to adjust the items on the table. She cleared her throat. "Thanks again for inviting me." 

Daisy grinned. "No problem. Thanks for joining me. You can take a seat. I'll just be out with the sauce for the fish." She scurried back into her house to collect the final ingredient for their lunch. 

Jemma settled down into her seat distracting herself with the well designed cutlery and tableware. She sniffed the fresh smell of the cooked food and was excited to dig in. Daisy returned shortly placing the special sauce that was composed of olive oil, herbs and lemon. She took off her apron revealing her slender, nude figure and took her place opposite Jemma. The pair soon dug into their meal conversing about general topics such as their week and the one upcoming. The discussion soon broke down into other things such as more about their upbringing and their work. The lunch went for a solid hour and a bit with light laughter and polite chatter.

In the midst of it all, something had been bugging Jemma and she was indecisive about acting upon it. Sure, they were neighbours that seemed to now be verging onto friends but she was unsure if they had reached the right territory to address a specific topic. Yet, Jemma felt like she needed an answer that would put every startled moment of seeing Daisy's tits or pussy to rest. "There's something else I've been meaning to ask, actually." She fidgeted with her fingers feeling nervous about taking the awkward plunge to question her nudist lifestyle.

To her surprise, Daisy lightly chuckled. "Is it about my clothing choice? Or the lack thereof?" She gestured to her nude body.

Jemma's mouth was left open in shock wondering how her neighbour was able to read her mind. "I - I - how did you know I was going to ask?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I was waiting for when you would ask but you were just very polite and seemed to go along with it." 

Jemma was stunned silent while trying to come up with a response. "I mean, I was shocked at first when I learned about your...lifestyle but I respect your choices and privacy. I'm sure you have your reasons and I don't have a problem with it."

Daisy smiled as she saw her neighbour's flustered attempt to talk. "I really appreciate it. It usually takes way less than a month for someone to ask me why I don't wear clothes. I guess though I just looked in the right place for a neighbour who wouldn't react negatively. This is the first place I've lived in that was an open neighbourhood. My older places were pretty closed off and isolated for particular reasons so, it was really refreshing to have someone next door that was really nice like you."

The revelation made a warmth flourish in Jemma's chest. She didn't know the impact of her tolerance for Daisy's manner of living meant so much to her. "It's nothing." Jemma waved a dismissive hand. "You've been just as friendly and nice."

"I feel like I do owe you an explanation for this." Daisy sat up straight in her chair. "Not wearing clothes was a habit I picked up a few years ago especially in my older places with no one else around. I know I'm going to sound like a hippie when I say this but hear me out," She chuckled and her laughter infected Jemma who provided a warm grin. "I just realised that not wearing clothes was so liberating. It also helped me to not care about judgement ironically enough. Uh, I came from a sort of rich family who I don't really keep in touch with, but people don't need to know that based off what I wear or my lifestyle. I just don't like superficiality. I just like to be comfortable and in my own quiet corner which is what this whole place has become. My new home." 

Jemma was amazed by the truth and Daisy's reasoning. It was almost like she saw deeper into her personality and even brushed upon her past. She gained a lot more insight and understanding of her neighbour's choices. If anything, she was right about how the nudity avoids superficial judgement. Daisy really was a free spirit within an enigma but more importantly, she was a kind soul. "I'm glad you feel at home here."

Her sigh sounded like one of relief. "Me too. This is just a great place where I can be me especially around someone like you."

The two sat in an amicable silence which definitely articulated their shift from neighbours to friends. 

"If you're done, I can take your plate to clean up now." Daisy stood up beginning to take her empty dish.

Jemma rose from her chair too. "I can help bring it in. I insist." She helped Daisy carry in the cutlery and remaining dishes. "After you." 

She gave a gracious nod and led the way into her house towards the kitchen. Jemma gazed upon the beautiful interior design of the one storey house that was quite big. The house at least diverted her eyes from the sway of Daisy's hips and butt as they walked through the hallway. Jemma helped rinse the dishes and cutlery before Daisy would place them in the dishwasher. 

"Oops." She giggled as she was splashed a bit while standing near the sink. 

"Oh, sorry. Did I get you there?" Jemma automatically reached for the nearby tea towel and handed it to Daisy. She saw some water droplets that landed on her toned stomach. Daisy grabbed the towel with a laugh and swept at the water that landed on her. Jemma's throat went slightly dry as she wiped the towel up her chest between the valley of her breasts. 

After they put all the silverware into the dishwasher, Daisy put the settings in to let the machine run. "By the way, did you want some dessert? I have some ice cream in the fridge." 

Jemma shook her head with a smile. "No thanks. I'm still a bit full from lunch. I think I should probably head back to my house. Fitz was going to pop by this afternoon so we could run some errands for work."

"Oh sure. That's fine. I'd love to meet him sometime." She leaned on the counter casually. 

The idea of Fitz meeting Daisy didn't seem good to Jemma considering how nosy he had been. Plus, she wasn't sure how easygoing he'd be with a naked woman who had proper reasons for being so. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you too. I'll ask when he's free. Thanks for the amazing lunch again, Daisy." 

"No problem." She walked alongside Jemma leading her out of the house back into the yard. "Just tell me over the fence whenever you feel like lunch again or whatever." Daisy stopped short a step and lowered her voice. "Also, thanks for being so nice about the nudity thing." 

Now that it was out in the open and they were both aware of it, Jemma felt a lot more comfortable. "It's fine. I totally understand."

"You know, you should give it a try too." Daisy winked at her mischievously. "You don't have too but I'm serious when I say it's pretty liberating. Just try it inside your house." She crossed her arms which framed her tits perfectly as always. 

She forced a chuckle at the idea. "Okay. I'll have a think about it." Jemma walked over to the sidegate. "Have a good day." 

"You too." Daisy waved goodbye before returning back to her house. 

Jemma soon got back into her house feeling well fed and relieved. The lunch was very enjoyable with Daisy and she found herself still thinking about all the things she learned from her neighbour. She laughed again replaying the lighthearted proposal of trying out the nudist lifestyle. Jemma walked to her bedroom intent on changing from her dress to her home clothes. She unzipped the garment and let it fall off her shoulders and pool at her feet. She paused and maintained her glance down at the material around her feet. She stepped away from the pile and focused on the sight of her uncovered skin. Something tickled her mind as she unclipped her bra, letting the straps slide off and down her arms along with the cups freeing her breasts. Her bra joined the dress on the floor and Jemma brought a hand up to cup the small globe feeling the weight as it used to be tightly supported by the garment. The air felt more refreshing running over her chest and she couldn't help but move her upper body side to side as her breasts followed the motion so  _freely_. Jemma ventured further as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear. She slipped the delicate material down her legs and stepped out of it leaving her underwear on the floor too. The corner of her mouth tugged into a small grin that was on a tightrope of recognising the enjoyable sensation of her body out in the open and the ridiculousness of her not getting dressed any sooner. The rational part of her mind brought the automatic recognition of needing to cover up her breasts and cunt but she entertained the slight exhilaration of her skin being relaxed and free. She ran her hands down her figure that came into contact with no material and just her naked body. Her eyes registered the sight of her soft tits and the fine curls that covered her pussy. Jemma walked slowly out of her room and down the hallway. Her hands slid along the wall while every sway in her step reminded her of the fluid and liberated movement of her body. She navigated her way to the kitchen and looked at the door that led to the porch. 

She paused and looked down at her nude form. Her hands quickly moved to covered her breasts by reflex but she swallowed her fear and continued on the new path of excitement. Jemma opened the door to the porch and the warm, fresh breeze glided over every inch of her skin. She giggled at the sensation and the freedom as she strode across the wooden floor. Her bare feet matched the feeling of her unclothed body out in the open. Jemma peered over the fence wondering if Daisy could see she considered the idea. Unfortunately, she wasn't outside as Jemma walked onto the grass hoping to call her over. Even the grass felt even more nice against her feet and Jemma held her arms up letting the outside elements touch upon her skin. She closed her eyes feeling the afternoon sun over her chest along with the light breeze. After a few minutes, she went back into her house closing the door behind her. Jemma sighed happily feeling proud of this new found freedom. Daisy was onto something. 

A knock on the door suddenly disturbed her. 

"Oy, Jem. You in there?"

She gasped and brought her arm up to cover her tits and a hand to over the space of her thighs. "Hold on, Fitz!" She ran towards her bedroom forgetting for a moment that she was expecting him. She grabbed whatever clothes were available upon reach after hastily putting her underwear and bra back on. Jemma ran back to the door where Fitz was now annoyingly knocking on the door without break. She opened the door panting and beckoned him in.

"What took you so long? You look like you've tried to run a marathon or something." He walked into the house with a raised eyebrow looking over Jemma's rumpled hoodie and pants. 

"Something like that." Jemma closed the door with a tired huff. She was glad he hadn't walked in on her or else it would've been beyond embarrassing. She adjusted her hair over her ear getting her mind back on track after being distracted by Daisy's revelation. 


End file.
